extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mata Nui/Text-Based BIONICLE RPG
News: * There is only one Skrall tribe, due to lack of Skrall. However, a few minor Skrall tribes may appear. But only one big Skrall tribe. Hello. At least I am very exited for the RPG, and I hope you all are. Here is a link to the forum, BTW. Most of what you need to know is in there, but I'll try to summarize it here: * Over all situation: This RPG takes place on a planet inhabited by Agori, Glatorian, Skrall, and Bone Hunters. It's an all-to-all war, even between the Agori tribes. The the term "Glatorian" is not the same as on Bara Magna (BM), but the same as in big parts of the fan world. Glatorian is the species, not the title. The Agori make up over 50% of the population. * The tribes: The Agori tribes are different from those on BM and Spherus Magna (SM). Currently, the tribes are: *Ice Tribe: **Village/City: Glacius **Leader: Unknown *Sand Tribe **Village/City: Dustville **Leader: Omega Vorox *Jungle Tribe **Village/City: Floropolis **Leader: Cortez *Iron Tribe (This tribe will be removed if it don't get any members) **Village/City: Unknown **Leader: Unknown *Water Tribe **Village/City: Unknown **Leader: Unknown The Glatorian are part of the Agori tribes. The Skrall live in different tribes, each led by a Leader Class Skrall. (Note: This might be change if there are too few Skrall) Here, any Skrall can have a name, not only those who have done anything special. The Skrall tribes are not element-based. The Bone Hunters' tribes are similar to those of the Skrall. * Other: **When it comes to creatures, you can come up with them as you play. It really doesn't matter that much. * Game guidelines: (Note: These are not rules, but should be followed) **Different tribes can form alliances, but this may not become a permanent alliance. The Bone Hunters may only ally with other Bone Hunter tribes. Allying can only be decided upon by the tribe leaders, of if every member of the tribe agree. This applies to both parts of the alliance. **Characters can change tribes. However, this should be avoided. **There won't be enough characters. Therefor, you can create new character while playing. These don't have to be on the list of characters. Characters This is a short list of characters: * Aterius * Icus * Faine * Betak * Takboyr * Pebilian * Cortez * Mecha Vastus * Dekru * Fima * Atral * "Swipe" Land marks * Glacius - Ice Tribe Village/City * Jungle Fortress - The Jungle Tribe stronghold What needs to be done/What is still missing *A name for the planet. - Voting has started here. *Some more characters. Not many, though. - This is up to me and the players. *A map of the planet. - Under construction. *Names of the villages/cities, and other landmarks. ** Water tribe village/city: ** Skrall village/city: ** Other locations: That's about. I will update later. Mata Nui 13:54, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Category:Blog posts